


Our Ears Be Pointing Up

by lafillechanceuse



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Fennecs (Dragon Age), Fluff, Gals being pals, What could be better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillechanceuse/pseuds/lafillechanceuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While scouting, Dalish and Skinner share an early morning surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Ears Be Pointing Up

“Oh, look at them.”

Dalish tugged at Skinner’s hand impatiently, leaning forwards for a better view. The brightness in her eyes rivaled the slowly dawning sun. A few yards away, a fennec fox lay by the side of the road watching her brood of pups chase each other, her tail twitching lazily as their high pitched yips and yelps rang out in the early morning air. Anyone venturing closer would scare them away, but it was just the two of them on scouting duty. They had a ways to go till the Imperial Highway and The Iron Bull habitually favored the roads less traveled.

Skinner rested her chin on Dalish’s shoulder.

“Good eating on those.”

Scandalized, Dalish huffed and lightly smacked her arm.

“Don’t you start. They’re not even a month old.”

“Better to plan ahead than go hungry.”

“Never mind your hunger. I brought you here to appreciate nature, not to kill it.” Dalish pouted, shivering despite herself when Skinner brushed her nose against a particularly sensitive spot just under her ear. “The chief would appreciate this with me.”

“Chief’s making our breakfast.” She looped an arm around her waist. “You’re stuck.”

“I suppose I am,” Dalish replied, fondness creeping into her tone.

The one with an ear that flopped to one side barked as one of its siblings pounced, rolling over onto its back only to be dogpiled upon by the rest of the litter. Skinner’s mouth relaxed from its default thin hard line into a slightly less hard line, which was almost as good as a smile. “They’re still learning to hunt.”

“They’re going after worms this young. We should tell the others to watch their feet—they like to dig for their prey.” Dalish rested her temple against Skinner’s as one of the pups rolled around in the dust in earnest. Skinner snorted, shaking her head.

“Vermin.”

She rarely spoke without bite, but it was hard to be critical with the sun warming her face and her lady love at her side. A kiss pressed just so under her ear had Dalish melting in her grasp.

“Ah, ma vhenan. Emma lath,” she sighed dreamily, her eyelashes fluttering. It would’ve looked ridiculous on anyone else, not that Skinner was biased. Holding her up, she nuzzled her shoulder and muttered a quiet thank you. Several minutes passed before she languidly shielded her eyes to scan the horizon.

“Let’s stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> No gals being pals tag before I created this? I won't lie, I'm a little disappointed in you, AO3. 
> 
> It always weirds me out in game that you can just trot right up to the fennecs, rams, and nugs and they won't shy away from you, even if you've killed them in the area before. Anyway, my life has settled enough for me to get back into writing again, so I'm trying to warm up now before I try to start or work on anything big. Figured I'd toss up the shorter pieces because they're short and sweet and there is never enough Chargers fic to go around, especially Dinner. Thanks for the OTP, Stonestrewn!


End file.
